Dark Utopia
by Ladydoma
Summary: The only Thing Dohma hates more then humans is the people of the realm known as Vanity Paradice. So much that when a young puppet girl offers herself to him in exchange for her fathers life he accepts...gladly, but will he continue to hate her orlove her
1. Chapter 1

Dark Utopia

By Ladydoma

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone really. Nor any of the lyrics. The characters Sabbath, and several other characters are owned by the dark fighter rpg writers. This fic is just a little what if marionette was Jedah's slave. Kinda fic so please read and review.

Stoplight, lock the 't look in the dark,And hide from you,All of 'll never know the way your words have haunted me.I can't believe you'd askthese things of don't know belong to me,My snow white 's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see,You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you. Wake up in a dream. Frozen fear. All your hands on me.I can't scream I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep. You belong to me,My snow white 's nowhere to run, so let's just get it I know you'll see,You're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you  
I can't save your life,Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.  
You belong to me, My snow white 's nowhere to run, so let's just get it I know you'll see,You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.-" Snow white Queen "evanesance

Note: I heard this song and BAM! I knew it was perfect for this fic.

Chapter one: A Daughters Offer

The morning in which Marionette Ardendi woke up and opened the door to her house the clouds covered the rising sun. This morning would change the lives of her, and the people of this fair little village which resided on the border of Makai and Vanity Paradise. This village of puppets and gnomes was suppose to be nuetral lands between the wars of Vanity Paradise and the demon lands ruled over by Dohma.

" Marionette, dear close the door." Her father called from the kitchen where he worked on preparing breakfast for him and his only daughter. He once has a wife and son too. But his wife was raped and killed by the quarter breed demon known as Jedah Dohma, and his son murdered by Dohma, with his head sent in a basket to Leonardo Ardendi.

Marionette looked back at him and did as asked she turned and ran into her little bedroom threw off her white nightgown and dressed in her long blue dress and her white shirt under it. Her dress was very simualair to a simple peasents gown. She bariaded her long blonde hair and wrapped a red bandana in her hair so when she did the farm work on the outskirts of the town she wouldnt sweat alot. But HEY if she was lucky enough it would rain and she wouldnt have to work.

She smiled and gathered her crop basket and walked out towards the door " Good bye father Ill be home before sunset. Im going to work!" she calls into the little kitchen as she walks out the door......

# # # # #

As the clouds covered the morning sun, the blue skinned slender demon glanced up and smiled. he always liked battling in the rain. However most of the men of this little village were nothing more then workers for the wealthy farm estate on the other side of the village outskirts. So perhaps with any luck he wouldnt have to do much fighting. He smiles as he sits on his jet black unicorn.

To an onlooker he is magnificent. A tall slender yet well built creature man like, aside from his light blue skin, his red eyes, his razor blade metal wings. But his face is handsome with long blonde hair most of it hung down in half a pony tail. He dresses in a long black trench coat. Or at least some different style of trenchcoat, and tight black pants.,his shoes were ankle length black boots.

As he curls his long slender fingers and crimson long nails around the reins to his stead he looks at his men and gestures for the attack on this city. The demons smiles and with their swords drawn in one hand and torches in the other they run into the village. Any one trying to leave, forces of Dohma easily cut them down. Jedah Dohma sat calmly upon his black unicorn

Several men and women drop to their knees in surrender. Upon seeing this Marionette drops her basket and watches in horror as her father runs out of the house with his armor on from when he was a warrior and his sword drawn.

Jedah Dohma smiles and dismounts. " Ive waited a long time for this....."

Marionette sees Jedah and immdeaitely remembers what shed witness him do to her young 25 year old mother when she was 10 yrs old 7 years ago.

Leonardo Ardendi walks towards Jedah killing any demons in his own way.

" Leonardo Ardendi." Jedah says his name and smiles as they reaches eachother Leo's sword swings and slams against the middle of Jedahs massive scythe.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to my wife and only son!" He shouts.

Marionette cant move as shed been bound by a demon soldier and forced into the crowd of tied and bound women and children. Sobbing women whose husabands had been slaughtered like sheep and cattle. She only can watch in fear asthe last of her family fights the one creature undefeated in Makai.

Their weapons clash. Jedah swings and Leonardo deflects, slashing at Jedah. He manages to dodge to the side and side swipes at Leonardo. He ducks and sweep kicks at Jedahs feet managing to knock him down. He stabs downard at Jedahs head but manages to move. Jedah kicks at Leonardos stomache hard causing him to double over. He kicks at his head knocking him back. Jedah stands victorius above him, ready to deal the final blow.

Suddenly theres a call from the crowd" NO! Please dont kill him!" It is all marionette can do all she had was her voice to call out ton try and save her fathers life.

Jedah stops and looks up to see whod said that, one of the demon soldiers push the daughter of Esparaonza and Leonardo ardendi forward for him to see .

Jedah smirks as he sees her " And...just why should I spare your father's life?"

Marionette takes a deep breath and speaks firmly trying to gather all her courage" because if you spare his life and the rest of my village....I will...do anything you want."

Upon hearing this Leo quickly shouted."NO Marionette!"

His smile seems to get wider he looks down at her father." Yes....I think that would be....acceptable...."

Marionette hangs her head and nods gently while Leonardo is highly against the idea" NO! Don't you dare demon!"

Jedahs evil gaze doesnt leave Leo's" Oh dont worry....I will take good care of her." As he chuckles Marionette looks up at him with a scared look.

Leo screams out" No! You monster! You took my wife and son! please dont take my beloved daughter." He begged.

He still smiles" I could just kill you and take her anyways. So this changes nothing. Only the fact that you get to live. "

Leo sadly hangs his head" But I am nothing without whats left of my family. Please spare her and just kill me."

Marionette shakes her head and shouts" No! father I already told him I would do what he wished."

This brings a chuckle out of Jedah," Id listen to her Leonardo."

Leonardo shakes his head:" No please just kill me, I cant bare for you to do to herb as you did my wife"

"Alright cut loose all the prisonars!" Jedah called ignoring Leos pleas all together. He walks over to Marionette. He is so close to her she can feel his hot body close to her, she doesnt looks up at him she stares at the ground.

He smirks at her and slightly and uses his long sharp index finger nail and place it under her chin and gently tilts her chin so she is staring into his blood red eyes, he seems to tear through her soul through her ocean blue eyes.

Marionette's lower lips trembles as she sates into the eyes of the madman who murdered her brother and raped her mother.

He still says nothing as he looks her up and down he has a lustful look in his eyes as he exams his new slave his new toy he then speaks" How delightlful."

Marionette shivers and whispers."And what is...delightful your grace?"

Jedah chuckles"Your body of course."

Marionette looks behind him as a demon pulls Jedahs unicorn by the reins to him. He mounts the dark creature and has Marionette mounted up with him. He slices the ropes binding her and gives heronly this onw warning" If you try to run or try anything funny, I will have your father hunted down like an animal and slowly tortured to death."

Marionette hangs her head as she sits behind him on his stead." I give you my word."He says nothing more to her as he orders themto leave the only looking back at her father with a sad and frightened expression as she leaves her home behind her.


	2. First attempt to escape

You were my first love The earth moving under me Bedroom scent, beauty ardent Distant shiver, heaven sent I'm the snow on your lips  
The freezing taste, the silvery sip I'm the breath on your hair  
The endless nightmare, devil's lair Only so many times  
I can say I long for you The lily among the thorns  
The prey among the wolves Someday, I will feed a snake Drink her venom, stay awake With time all pain will fade Through your memory I will wadeBarely cold in her grave Barely warm in my bed Settling for a draw tonight Puppet girl, your strings are mineThis one is for you for you Only for you Just give in to it never think again I feel for you- Night wish " Feel for you"

Chapter Two: First attempt to escape.

Its not till sunset when Dohma and his men enter the demon camp right outside the vampire lands. Jedah orders Marionette put into her own tent with guards watching her closely. They both stare at her and smirk Jedah enters " Oh, and she is not to be touched by anyone but me." Upon finishing he turns and leaves again.

Outide there are fires lit and demons eating food and drinking ale. A tall pale white haired young loosing wizard like demon with long robes and two small devil horns runs up to Jedah bowing slightly." And how was your plunder from the Village Celeste?"

Jedah slowly smirks" I got a personal slave out of it...and I got to torture Leonardo Ardendi."

The wizard lifts his eyebrow"But sire hasnt he suffered enough at your hands?"

Jedah thinks for a moment" Hmmmm... what do you mean?"

He sighs" You murdered his son, raped and murdered his wife now youve taken his daughter."

" He assisnated my father and murdered my mother after she had me. So I think we should be even now." Jedah stated taking a seat by a fire and taking a drink of ale. The wizard who is called Sabbath sits beside him.

" But sire....she isnt free you know....she's engaged to the prince of the fairies. Prince Chopine." Sabbath explained simply,

" So what the fuck do I care?"

Sabbath sighs" Well, he could send his entire army to attack your poeple and your castle. I think you should give her back."

"But no force has been able to sack castle dohma for centuries even when my father was ruler. So Im not afriad of a few fucking fairies."

" Being Arrogant again sire."

He chuckles"When am I not?"

"Well sir arrogance is weakness remember what I taught you."

Jedah just ignores the comment" Im hungry what is there to eat?"

Sabbath"Ah...welll..." hes about to answer when one of the guards whose pants are at his ankles goes running screaming with his groin bleeding.

"That bitch! That bitch!" He screams falling to the snow on the ground.

Jedah" Fuck happened you?"

Hes too busy screaming in agony to answer him as the other guard walked out and over to Jedah. And explains." We thought she'd be fun to tease and have our way with, the witch used her darkstalker inheritance and stabbed him through the balls with a string thing . "

Jedah chuckles" What she did was punishment enough, dont touch her again or Ill kill you both myself."

Sabbath is watching the tent...Marionette peaks out and and runs towards the vampire village nearby. Sabbath looks at Jedah waiting for him to stop bitching at the gaurds." Sir." He starts. Jedah ignores him and continues to yell threats at the guards.

Sabbath repeats himself," SIR!"

Jedah stops and ,looks at him" WHAT?!"

Sabbath speaks" Your new toy just took off running towards the vampire village."

Jedah sighs." Take a small army back to the village and grab her father. And Ill go after her myself." He runs towards the direction towards the village where she'd ran.

# # # # #

He arrives at the dark and crowded torch lit market in the middle of a vampire city, Vampires are trading and purchasing items in this area since they cant be out in the day time they do all their work and business at night.

Jedah looks around slowly and sniff the air to try and catch her scent. All he catches is the smell of sweet, fear, and her personal aroma. It was coming from the tavern, he smiles and walks towards the tavern. "All too easy."

Inside the tavern Marionette is hiding under one of the corner tables where no one seemed to want to sit at the moment. Jedah as he enters tracks her scent and walks over to the area where Marionette is hiding she sees him and moves closer to the end of of the barcounter and remains hidden along the side.

The bartender noticed Jedah and calls out:" HEY we dont allow demons in this tavern!

Jedah looks at him and chuckles" Any demon or just me?"

Thebar tender spits into a tabacco can " Every single one of you demons are not welcome in these parts.!"

Jedah says nothing exposing his fangs telling the bartender he has a slight vampire like heritage.

The bar tender regarded him for a ,long moment then nods." Have a seat then, what can I get you?"

Jedah smiles" A puppet who is hiding in your tavern actually."

The bar tender laughs." Ive neverseen or heard of a puppet in this realm let alone in my very tavern. "

Jedah explained" No you see I captured her, and my idoit guards let her escape she made her way here."

" A her you say?Virgin?" He asks licking his lips.

From where she hides Marionette has a disgusted look on her face.

Jedah has an unamused look"Have you seen her or not?"

The bartender thinks, then answers,"I dont think I've seen any woman enter here tonight."

Jedah takes a seat on a stool by the counter" Then ill take a glass of ale then."

The bartender pours him a drink and goes back to doing what hed been doing before Jedah entered. Marionette meanwhile holds her breath and scoots as close to the the bar counter as she could.


	3. Spider catching his prey

I have been in love and been alone I have traveled over many miles to find a home There's that little place inside of me That I never thought could take control of everything  
But now I just spend all my time With anyone who makes me feel the way she does  
'cause I only feel alive when I dream at night Even though she's not real it's all right  
'cause I only feel alive when I dream at night Every move that she makes holds my eyes  
And I fall for her every time I've so many things I want to say I'll be ready when the perfect moment comes my way I had never known what's right for me 'til the night she opened up my heart and set it free But now I just spend all my time With anyone who makes me feel the way she does 'cause I only feel alive when I dream at night Even though she's not real it's all right  
'cause I only feel alive when I dream at night Every move that she makes holds my eyes  
And I fall for her every time.- " When I dream at Night" Marc Anthony

Chapter three: Spider Catching his pray

As Marionette tries her hardest not to be seen Jedah just relaxes and drinks waiting for something to happen. Waitng to strike. Marionette peaks her head out slowy and cautiously watching his motions. And for some reason as she stares at him from that angle she finds him dangerously arractive.

He slowly looks around to see if she'd attempt to run out the doors, the bartender leans over and ,looks down from over the counter where Marionette is hiding. Jedah notices the Bartender staring and where it is hes staring.

Jedah smiles he gets up on top of the bar counter and also stares down at her. Marionette didnt realize where he was, she lifts her eyebrow when she couldnt see him sitting over on the barstool.

He smirks and kneels down on the counter... his head above hers. he notices that shes about ready to move and maybe head for the whispers in her ear. "Where you going?"before she can even move.

Her heart and blood freeze. ' oh no. hes caught me!' her mind screams. She doesnt answer him she Just huddles against her knees knowing she cant run, without him catching her.

"That was a bad decision to run... not only is your father going to die a slow painful death,but you get to be punished as well." He gets down from the counter and grabs her arm and walks her roughly out of the tavern.

Marionette calls out" Let go of me ! My father is a retired general of the king! He wont go down so easy." He just laughs and walks her back to camp.

The whole way she struggles. He forces her along. When they return to the camp all the men are watching. They are smiling at her hoping that Jedah would let them have a go at her.

He drags her into his tent. He shoves her on the ground hard. He puts a collar around her neck and attaches a chain to it. He drags her outside by it and puts a stake in the ground. he ties the chain to it. "Now you wont be able to run away."

Marionette looks at the soldiers staring at her." You cant leave me alone out here with these men! Please."

Jedah only ignores her and goes back inside his tent. As he sits on the cot he can hear the men laughing and Marionette screaming. "No! get away from me!Don't touch me!Lord Dohma!Help me please!"

He pokes his head outside... "No one may violate her in any way. Other than that if you want to touch you can."

They looks at eachother and nod they all seem like they are going to touch her all over her body , Marionette screams trying to fight them off as best she can. Until shes over whelmed and this goes on into the morning.

When Jedah walks out of his tent that morning snow continues to fall lightly Marionette is alone curled in a tight ball shes all dirty and naked her dress had been torn off for better access her hair is down and messy. "Morning Marionette. Have a good evening?"

She doesnt answer him, only her body trembles violently. "Learn your lesson did you?"

" Fuck off you monster." She tries to get out of her mouth as loud as she can to him a demon walks passed them and smirks.

"Teheh, you wont be forgetting me soon puppet."

Jedah looks at him then smirks looking at Marionette then, he goes inside the tent and brings out another dress. "Put that on. The next time you run, I will take you in front of everyone here, and then let them have a turn at you. Understand?" She looks at him and nods in understanding. "Good. lets get moving men." he hollers. He mounts his unicorn andlifts Marionette to sit behind him again. Just as Sabbath and his men return...without Leonardo. "Where the hell is he?"

Sabbath takes a deep breath" After you took Marionette he....rode to the fairy palace...to....the king and tell him of what has happened...we didnt catch up to him in time. And I wasnt sure if itd be wise to take so few men to the palace of fairies."

"Fair enough. We will get him when we have a chance. move on."

# # # # #

Its sundown again by the time they ride into castle Dohma courtyard Marionette stares at it silently Jedah dismounts slaves and servants bow before him as he enters his castle Marionette stops in the throneroom door way and looks around the massive courtroom/ throneroom.

Jedah speaks to her"You will stay in my chambers, Sabbath here will take you to bathe and change into your slave outfit. Then you get to watch me eat. you dont get to till tommorow as punishment for running away."

Sabbath takes a slight bow " right this way my lady " he walks forward Marionette follows him after looking at Jedah once more."

" Don't worry My lord is kind and loving if you behave yourself Im sure..." He lets her into the bathing chambers...

# # # #

About an hour later a female slave who is half woman have snake pulls marionette in on the leach and collar shes clean now in a very scantly looking slave outfit her long blonde hair is hanging down. Jedah is already eating. He looks aorund at the guests as she enters. "My newest toy." is all he says. he snaps his fingers and points at a spot on the floor next to him.

The nobles smile and mutter dirty things about her, Marionette keeps her eyes to the floor. Marionette remains kneeled at his side and stares at the floor. Thinking of a good way to assinate him.

A noble speaks" Lord Dohma isnt that the Former Generals daughter? General Leonardo Ardendi's daughter, Marionette?"

"Yes it is."

A very older plump demon noble stands and walks over to them he kneels down and caresses her face." Shes very lvoely... and from the smell....a virgin...well Lord Dohma I would like to....try her out tonight...I am an important guest after all. " As he finishes his hand go down her thighs. Quickly Marionette reacts and bites him hard in the cheek.

He calls out and slaps her hard across the face." You Whore!"

Jedah chuckles. "She...is.... still learning her place. And..... you can have her after Im done with her. I captured her after all."

" Inexcusable! I demand you let me punish her and take her in every disgusting way, the way a puppet should be taken! Ill have her taught her place within an hour I promise!"

Marionette backs abit as the noble grabs her arm and cups her between the legs.

"Youu are a guest in my castle. Please respect my wishes." Jedah speaks calmly

The noble smiles"Very well...but I want to punish her. He forces her to her knees upon the marble floor. And unbuttons his pants." You will make up to me your insolence whore....in front of everyone,. is this permitted Lord Dohma?"

"Not until I have had her. I deserve to get first dibs.. considering she was my spoil of war."

The noble looks at her then roughly kicks her in the jaw," Mark my words puppet you will pay for your humilating me" He returns to his seat Marionette looks at Jedah and tries to hide her tears of fear, shame, and just flat out terror.


End file.
